


Of Feathers & Pillows

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, True Love, forever love story, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: In which Magnus and Alec are having a fierce pillow fight and can't help being head over heels for each other.





	Of Feathers & Pillows

“Wait wait wait”, Magnus repeats thrice like a ceremony, laughing with a pillow before his bare chest in defense, “Alexander, move away from my collections”.

But Alec is having none of that false distraction, walking closer towards Magnus barefoot with nothing but a pair of pyjama trousers on, his lips wet from him constantly licking them as he approaches his prey, “Then quickly and quietly surrender”.

“Me? Surrender?”, Magnus's rhetoric playfully drips as he slowly backs away, “have you met me?” a smile all over his face.

As it were, a four hundred plus year old warlock is having a fierce pillow fight with his shadowhunter boyfriend who just so happens to head an entire institute of demon hunters.

“Magnus…”, Alec coos, his voice low and sweet and the way his half naked body moves in the dimmed light of the loft nearly made Magnus submit to his will, “Magnus, baby… come to me”.

A shiver of excitement starts from the crown of Magnus’s head and runs all the way to his fingertips and down to the sole of his feet – the pillow still tight in his hands, ready for any surprise attack. And just as Alec makes a sudden pounce, Magnus finds his hands doing wiggly things and before Alec can make sense of it, feathers all start to fall all around him – not one, not two, not three but it seem all the pillows in the loft, including the cushions in the sofa are beating him with light fluffy hits while Magnus stands at the side watching and laughing - his head thrown back with his gum, teeth and all showing as Alec fights his way through the wool and feather onslaught.

As it always will be, boys will be boys when it comes to their toys. And in their case, they’re each other’s favourite playmate.

But Alec isn’t just big for nothing for in time, he swiftly closes the gap between them and the moment he’s close enough, he pulls the still laughing Magnus into his arms, tilts his head to the side then bends over slightly and kisses the laughing daylight out of his equally sexy man.

Magnus moans, the kiss tasting sweet and fun and full of everything about Alec he loves. They are so totally captivated by each other that Magnus doesn’t notice that his magic still held feathers in mid-air floating all around them – and the whole scene makes for something pretty.

When their lips part, even Magnus is awed and inspired to love Alec all the way more, “You really looked like an angel”, he whispers, making a full swipe with this tongue across Alec’s slightly opened lips.

Alec is smiling and breathing into the kiss as he replies, “Magnus Bane, I completely love you… and I love you completely”.

And for a man of all that muscle and build, Magnus is all mush – feeling weak in the knees because Alec’s love finds him once again, “then you’re just like me”, Magnus answers, “– completely and utterly, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you’ve stripped me and yet you’ve given me everything”.

“Just like two fools in love, huh?”.

Magnus laughs, “except not just any fools and not just any love”, he winks, walking towards the bedroom, Alec obediently in tow.   

And just like that they kiss the night away – Alec, the ever greedy and Magnus, the ever insatiable for Alec’s lips and everything Alec.

And when they’re done, their arms and legs are wrapped around each other in a full body hug – just there - loving every second of love and happiness this night has given them.

“The pillows are ruined”, Alec’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“I see no problem”, Magnus breathes into Alec’s skin, “I for one, consider your chest a much better pillow”.

Alec’s eyes are closed, almost as if he’s internalising their moment – this very moment, “opportunist”.

“Don’t be stingy”.

“And you’re also heavy”.

“You didn’t complain earlier”.

A light laugh leaves Alec’s lips as one hand softly canoodles through Magnus’s bed hair.

And all through the afterglow chitchat and caressing, there’s a near permanent and pleasing smile in the upward-curve of Magnus’s mouth – his entire aura, a colour of contentment in his relaxed demeanour as he listens in to the rhythm of Alec’s heart steadily and happily beating.

And just like that – with Alec’s fingers twining around Magnus’s hair, and with Magnus’s head flat on Alec’s chest playing with Alec’s chest hair, they fall into a sweet sleep.

Then morning comes and all the pillows are already magically seamlessly put back together.

But that’s hardly the perfect morning after.

The _perfect morning after_ is Alec and Magnus waking up and being just where they want to be; in a bed and in each other’s arms and perhaps most importantly, in each other’s life and heart.

- _of feathers and pillows_

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
